


Never Miss a Moment

by stardropdream



Series: Shiro and Keith Accidentally Make a Sex Tape [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Biting, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, First Time, Inexperienced Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Post-Season/Series 07, Praise Kink, Season 8 Doesn't Exist, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sexual Inexperience, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: Shiro and Keith are in a new relationship and things are going well. They've decided to take it slow and, really, Shiro's content with that. And then one night Shiro accidentally walks in on Keith video taping himself masturbating.Or: Shiro and Keith accidentally make a sex tape.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Shiro and Keith Accidentally Make a Sex Tape [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708564
Comments: 79
Kudos: 421
Collections: Shiro Birthday Exchange 2020





	Never Miss a Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HedonistInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/gifts).



> This is my Shiro's Birthday fic for [VLDexchange](https://twitter.com/VLDexchange)! My recipient was [HedonistInk](https://twitter.com/hedonistink)! 
> 
> You had such fantastic requests/prompts throughout and I tried to hit on a few of what you listed specifically: sweet/spicy, awkward/weird situations that lead to secret confessions, cheesy/puppy Shiro, pet names for Keith, first times, biting/marking/possessiveness, inexperienced Shiro, and while not a camboy AU I did go with the camera angle. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to [Meg](https://twitter.com/kedawen) for the beta read!

Shiro’s timer chirps on his PADD and with a sigh, he sets aside his work. The timer is a new habit he’s implemented on Keith’s insistence: once his timer goes off, it’s time to stop working for the day. 

Shiro kneads his hand into the back of his neck, working out some lingering tension. Part of him itches to just finish work— he’s so close!— to just keep going for another hour or two, but it’s a promise he made to Keith and it’s a promise Shiro _wants_ to keep. Even if in small ways, he wants to do that for Keith. 

He can admit to himself that he does overwork himself. He hardly needs Keith to tell him that. 

Things have been really good since they started dating, though. Their relationship is still new and they’re taking it slow, but Shiro’s grateful for all the ways Keith looks out for him. Shiro might not have the best track record with dating, but he’s determined to make things good with Keith. It’s what Keith deserves. 

If he can do these little things to make Keith happy, then he’ll do it. Every time. 

They’re only a few weeks into it, but the thought still makes Shiro grin: Keith is his _boyfriend._

He feels all warm and fuzzy inside when the thought occurs to him. He powers down his PADD and stands, stretching until there’s a pleasant pop in his spine. He checks the time and breathes out in relief when he realizes there’s still time to get to the canteen in time for dinner. 

Feeling floaty after a job well done and looking forward to a Keith-filled evening with a dinner and maybe a night hoverbike race if they’re feeling up for it, Shiro heads towards Keith’s room. He doubts Keith’s working this late— he’s hardly a hypocrite in that respect— but he knows Keith always likes walking to places together holding hands rather than meeting there. 

Just as he approaches Keith’s door, he hears Keith call from within, “Shiro…!” 

Shiro smiles, cheeks flushing just at the sound of his name. He punches in the override code for Keith’s door— Keith gave him the code months ago, even before they started dating, and told him he never needed to knock— and the door whooshes open and he steps inside. 

“Shiro-oo—” Keith gasps as the door shuts behind Shiro. He turns his head and sees Shiro’s there, eyes widening, mouth open in a rush of strangled pleasure quickly gasping into surprise, “—oo _oh!_ ” 

Shiro stares. 

Keith is naked. 

Keith has his hand on his cock, hard and flushed against his palm. 

Keith’s on his knees, poised and arched for a camera he has set up at the foot of his bed, recording his every move. 

Shiro and Keith stare at one another, time seeming to stop entirely. And then Keith gives a shocked yelp and dives beneath his blanket, scrambling to hide himself from view.

“Shiro!” 

“I’m sorry!” Shiro squeaks, slapping his hand over his eyes. “I should have knocked, I—” 

But he’s never needed to knock before. He’s never needed to worry about walking in on Keith getting himself off, jerking himself off in hand while _recording himself._ Shiro struggles valiantly to say something, anything. Fuck, just to speak in some sort of language. But he can’t. He comes up short, sputtering, his face burning bright red. 

He’s fucked it up completely. He’d have avoided this situation entirely if he’d have been an overworked idiot instead, staying at his desk doing more paperwork well into the night, waiting for Keith to come get him.

Keith to come get him after _jerking off._

Shiro feels his cock twitch in his pants and he feels a flush of shame. He takes a step back, fumbling for the door behind him, mortified to have intruded on Keith’s privacy. 

“Oh my god,” Keith groans, mortified. He hides his face in his blanket. “Oh fuck—” 

“Keith, I’m— I’ll just—” Shiro gropes blindly behind him, trying to find the code-input for the door. “I’ll call you later, and—” 

“God, no, don’t go,” Keith says with another groan, peeking out from beneath the blanket. “L- let me explain.”

“You really don’t—” 

“Shiro—” 

They both stop, staring at each other helplessly. Shiro doesn’t know how much time passes again, only that he could never have guessed he would be in this situation. He shifts awkwardly from foot to foot. Aside from being mortified to have intruded like this, well— the brief glance of Keith’s body, arched and sheened with sweat as he worked himself, is a little difficult to ignore. 

“… T- this isn’t what it looks like,” Keith finally says.

“You mean it’s not that I just walked in on you jerking off to a camera?” Shiro asks, the idea already enough to make him half-hard in his pants.

Keith squeaks a little, hiding his face behind his hands. “Shiro!” 

“What?” Shiro asks, almost wanting to laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of this situation. The laugh comes out as a slightly strangled, deranged giggle. 

“God, this is so embarrassing,” Keith mutters, face bright red. 

He looks cute, admittedly, in a wild sort of way— Keith looks flushed and sweaty, hair clinging to his forehead, his cheeks pink. He looks exactly like he does whenever they spar in the Atlas gym, pressing down against one another. Sometimes, it feels like Keith’s stretched beneath him and just ready to rut up against Shiro, like all Shiro would have to do is rock his hips down and Keith would fuck against him in turn. 

Shiro swallows. He takes a step closer towards Keith and then thinks better of it, hesitating. 

Keith spots it immediately, though. He flushes deeper and then hides his face beneath the blanket he hikes up over his head. “Just… come over here, Shiro.” 

Shiro’s helpless but to obey. Most of the time he thinks that Keith doesn’t even realize what command he has over Shiro. Sometimes, Shiro just feels like a puppy, ready to please. _Eager_ to please. 

He moves obediently to Keith’s side. He stands there, hovering for a breath of a moment, before he slowly sits down on the edge of the bed. He gives Keith plenty of space, afraid to spook him. 

Slowly, Keith peeks out from beneath the blanket. He’s still blushing, although Shiro thinks it must be embarrassment and not exertion at this point. 

Keith bites his lip. Given the sweat on his forehead, the wildness of his hair, the flush of his cheeks, the lip bite _does something_ to Shiro. He shifts a little on the bed, blushing himself. The room smells like sex, like _Keith._ There’s just a thin blanket between him and Keith’s naked skin. 

Because Keith was jerking off, calling out Shiro’s name. 

Shiro swallows. Keith’s eyes trace the bob of his throat, face red. 

“… I really don’t know what to say that isn’t going to sound weirdly condescending,” Shiro finally says. _This is natural_ or _there’s nothing wrong with spending time for yourself—_

It at least breaks the ice. Keith snorts and then he dissolves into nervous giggles. He reaches out his hand, tentatively, and shoves at Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro sways a little, sinking back towards Keith. They smile at one another and suddenly the situation doesn’t feel quite so dire. 

What a stupid situation to be in. 

“I really can come back later,” Shiro says, unable to miss the way Keith still tents the blanket. He’s softened, Shiro thinks, ripping his gaze away and meeting Keith’s eyes instead. Because he’s a gentleman. 

“No.” Keith shakes his head. “I just— I know the camera’s weird.” 

Shiro glances over at it, having forgotten its presence. He can’t describe the way feeling rushes through him, seeing the little blinking red light of the camera, the way the lens points directly towards Keith. Not just that Keith was getting himself off, but that he was _recording it._

He looks back at Keith. Keith’s peering at him, assessing his reaction closely— and he must see something in Shiro’s eyes. He bites his bottom lip again, teeth scraping over the plump swell of it. It seems a more purposeful drag this time.

“I know… I know we said we were waiting, but—” Shiro says.

Keith catches his face with one hand and drags him in, kissing him sloppily. Like he’s been holding himself back, like it’s just _relief_ to hear Shiro say the words. And maybe it is. Shiro feels the tension leak away from Keith when Shiro licks into his mouth and cradles his jaw, too. 

Keith makes a helpless, pleased sound, something like a whimper. The hand on Shiro’s cheek drops to his shoulder, nails digging in to cling tight. It’ll leave marks. Somehow, Shiro never even considered before that possibility— how good it would be to be covered in Keith’s marks. 

He knows their reasons for waiting. But suddenly, he can’t think of why they mattered so much, either. He can’t fathom a reason why he’d have waited as long as he has to get his hands on Keith. How could there have been a reasonable purpose to taking it slow? 

Keith sucks on Shiro’s tongue with a low whimper, tugging him in closer. And Shiro goes to him, kissing him. They’ve made out plenty of times since getting together. They’ve grinded against one another, too, not just for sparring. He’s felt the way Keith’s cock has half-plumped against Shiro’s stomach. He knows this feeling. 

It’s never just Shiro. Or Keith. It’s both of them who pulls away, who smiles one last time, gives one last parting kiss, and then goes their separate ways for equally cold showers. Both of them, sure, have done as much. Shiro knows what he’s told himself, lying out on a sparring mat and resisting fucking his hips up against Keith’s: Keith deserves the world, deserves romance, deserves so many good things. 

“The camera. I was just— nervous,” Keith admits between the smattering kisses Shiro presses to his mouth. Keith sighs softly, nails digging into Shiro’s shoulder as he tethers him closer. “I wanted— to be good.” 

“You are,” Shiro says immediately. 

It makes Keith laugh out another nervous giggle. He jerks back from the kiss to give Shiro an indulgent look, amused. “But you wouldn’t actually _know_ that for sure, would you?” 

“Everything you do is good. Everything you could do to me would be amazing, Keith,” Shiro assures him. He’s not looking down at Keith’s body hidden beneath the blanket, but he feels the movement of Keith’s dick twitching from how they’re pressed together. He knows Keith likes the words. 

Keith smiles, shy and sweet and _beautiful._

They’re at a crossroads, Shiro knows. They could laugh this off and Shiro could look away politely as Keith slips into the bathroom to clean himself up and get dressed again. They could go to dinner, hold hands and smile at one another. Maybe a hoverbike race to their favorite spot, making out under the stars. They’d part ways for the night once back on the Atlas, Shiro kissing Keith goodnight until Keith was whimpering. 

They’d see each other in the morning and it would be fine. He knows Keith would accept whatever Shiro wanted, as he has in all other things— offering his love freely and always, always waiting for Shiro to be ready, to come to him. 

Or—

Or, Shiro could reach his hand out like he’s doing now and touch Keith’s waist, so slim under his fingers. The blanket is soft beneath his touch, but he knows Keith’s skin would be better. 

Keith sucks in a deep breath, blinking at Shiro— undisguised longing and desire burning his eyes as dark as the cosmic sky. There’s hope there, slowly blooming.

“Let… Let me see?” Shiro asks, his voice dropping down low into something husky and graveled out. 

He watches Keith’s smile turn secretive, a slow unfurling. He looks at once relieved and _proud_ of Shiro. He licks his lips, shifting a little. “You want—” 

“You? Yes,” Shiro says, his heart pounding. “You know I do, don’t you?” 

“Shiro,” Keith whispers, hushed, his voice equally as punched-out and honeyed as Shiro’s. The desire feels thick between them. Shiro’s not about to disguise it, not in this situation.

“Will you show me, Keith?” 

Keith smiles at him, pink-cheeked and beautiful. He takes a deep breath, sitting up straighter, and then slowly lowers the blanket off his body. He exposes himself inch by beautifully naked inch. 

Shiro lets his eyes drag over Keith as he unveils himself. The plane of his chest, the perk of his nipples and the heave of his belly at his quick breathing. The pretty tip of his cock as that, too, is exposed. It’s upright against his stomach, curved slightly to the right. It’s a pretty shape, a pretty size, just begging for Shiro’s hand, for his mouth. 

Shiro feels his own breathing go quick as Keith leans back and spreads his legs, tugging the blanket aside entirely. It exposes the slickness along the inside of his thighs and the bulbed base of a dildo plugged up inside him. It’s _still_ inside him. As soon as Shiro sees it, he can’t tear his eyes away— staring at the flush of Keith’s cock, the slickness over his thighs, the way his body spears open around the toy. 

He’s aware of the video recording away, pinned on Keith. Keith, who was fucking himself on a toy and recording himself— who was moaning Shiro’s name. Keith, who did this because he wanted to make sure he was _good._

“Shiro,” Keith whimpers and holds out his arms to Shiro.

And, of course, Shiro goes to him. He presses to Keith, gathering him into his arms, and kisses him. He presses Keith down onto the bed, naked and flushed beneath him, and hates that he’s wearing clothes at all— wishes he could just be naked and sink into Keith. 

But it’s blissful to kiss Keith like this. He holds him, cradling his jaw and kissing him. He licks into Keith’s mouth and Keith moans sweetly, arching. He clings to Shiro like he’s afraid to let go and it’s _perfect._

Shiro bites at Keith’s bottom lip and licks into his mouth, swallowing Keith’s breathless moans. This time, Keith doesn’t hold back from rocking up against Shiro. He drags his cock across Shiro’s stomach, plumping himself back to full hardness. He moans sweetly into Shiro’s mouth, panting.

His nails dig into Shiro’s back, clinging tight. There’s almost something possessive to it, his nails pricked Galra-sharp and marking Shiro. Shiro shivers at the thought of it, of being possessed by Keith, by being the one to make Keith feel this way. 

When they part for breath, Keith blinks up at him— and then laughs. It’s a punched-out sound, delirious and overwhelmed. His eyes look a little misty. 

“Shiro,” Keith whispers.

“This okay, baby?” 

Keith laughs again, shaking his head. “God. You have no idea how much I’ve wanted you.” 

Shiro has to kiss him again after that. He hopes that Keith likes the solidness of his weight against him as he presses down, as he shifts against him. He feels Keith melt beneath him, sighing into the kiss. He gives Shiro a quick peck, then leans in for something deeper and harder. 

Shiro sighs, parting his lips and letting Keith lick into his mouth, tasting his tongue. He feels Keith’s fingers curl against his back as Keith tilts his head and makes the kiss dirtier, making pleased, throaty sounds as he rocks his hips up, rutting against Shiro. 

It’s almost too much, to feel the way Keith rolls his body up against him, the way he sucks on Shiro’s tongue like he’s proving a point. When they part again for breath, Keith’s lips are perfect, pink and shiny and Shiro can’t stop staring at the drag of Keith’s tongue across his bottom lip, the molten heat of his eyes— pupils slit like a cat’s. 

“I love you,” Shiro says, feeling moony and light and like he could spend an eternity just kissing Keith, just feeling that blissful slide of his cock against his stomach.

Keith gives a hiccupping little trill, his touch on Shiro’s back and shoulders going softer. He pets Shiro, his smile sweet when he murmurs, “I love you, too.” 

His lips, his jaw, his neck, his shoulders— every inch of Keith looks biteable and lickable. Shiro wants to get lost in making him feel good. He thrills at the fact that Keith’s lying pliant beneath him, legs trembling, his body already clenched around a cock. Shiro so desperately wants it to be his cock. 

“Keith,” Shiro whispers, and his voice sounds so hoarse even to his own ears. 

Keith’s eyes stray to Shiro’s mouth, watching Shiro say his name. He seems to give into the urge to kiss Shiro again, lapping at his bottom lip and then sucking on his tongue. Shiro’s sure he must look smitten when they draw back again. He _is_ smitten, has been smitten on Keith for ages— giddy and moony and hopelessly in love. 

Keith smiles back and he looks equally as sweet and flushed, his hair an ink spill around him, a halo upon the bed. He’s the most beautiful thing that Shiro’s ever seen, will ever see, and he’s always known that. He’s thought it for years. He’ll think it for years after this, too, he knows. 

Keith will always be the most beautiful thing in the universe to Shiro. 

Sometimes, it still catches Shiro by surprise when he remembers that Keith is his. That they can kiss whenever they want. That Keith loves him. That Keith wants to kiss him. That it’s not an impossible thought to imagine Keith scratching and biting him, marking him up, making Shiro _his._

“You’re so beautiful, baby,” Shiro says. “You know that, right?” 

Keith keens at him, hooking his hand around the back of Shiro’s neck and hauling him down for a kiss. It’s sweet, but still dirty, which feels to Shiro to be perfectly _Keith._

Keith hooks his leg around Shiro’s hips and rocks up, blatant in the way he writhes against the hard plane of Shiro’s abs. Shiro groans into the kiss and feels Keith’s satisfied smile. Shiro whimpers as Keith gets more demanding, biting his lip as he ruts against Shiro, seeking that friction. His hips move in deliberate rolls, making the sweetest sounds against Shiro’s mouth as he moves. It’s blissful and overwhelming. 

“Gonna—” Keith whimpers. 

“Yes?”

Keith breaks the kiss with a small whine, scraping his claws across Shiro’s shoulders, stinging even through his clothes. “I’m going to come unless you do something.” 

“Oh—” Shiro’s breath punches out of him. His voice sounds raw when he whispers, “Keith—” 

Keith bites Shiro’s jaw, pointedly, sucking a mark against his skin. “Please? Please, Shiro?” 

And Shiro wants. God, how he wants. He’s wanted it for ages, ever since he first saw Keith smile at him and thought, _Oh, this is it._ He’s never going to get tired of looking at Keith, of kissing Keith, of loving Keith. All he wants to do is sink into Keith, to give him exactly what he wants. 

Shiro swallows, an old anxiety twisting in his chest. 

And it must be obvious from his expression. Keith makes a sound, brow crinkling. “We don’t— we don’t have to.” He pets Shiro’s cheek with his fingertips, much gentler this time. “We did say we’d take things slow.”

“At this point, it’s kind of a glacier’s pace,” Shiro admits. He feels too warm, so aware of the way Keith presses against him. 

Keith smiles. “Still faster than how long it took us to get together, right?”

That makes Shiro laugh. He leans in, kissing Keith’s cheek and nuzzling his jaw. It makes Keith sigh, melting beneath him, tilting his head back to expose his neck. Shiro takes the silent invitation, kissing and biting at the smooth column of Keith’s throat. He’s done this enough times to know exactly where Keith likes it best.

Sure enough, he hits Keith’s favorite spot and Keith trills, his fingers twisting in Shiro’s hair, pinning it away from his face for him. “Shiro…” he sighs. “Shiro.” 

The sound of Shiro’s name on Keith’s lips will always fuel him on. He always wants to be good for Keith, to give Keith exactly what he wants and deserves. Everything. The entire universe, if he can. 

“Okay,” Shiro says once he draws back, looking down at Keith. “I have to be honest.” 

“Aren’t you always?” Keith asks, smiling up at Shiro. He looks so sweet and so shy, sprawled out beneath Shiro with his legs parted to make space for him. It’s one of the many things Shiro loves about Keith— that he can look so innocent after kissing the breath from Shiro’s lungs. 

Shiro can’t stop thinking about the toy nudged up inside Keith. How he’s been kissing Keith while Keith is split open, _waiting_ for Shiro. It must feel good every time Keith shifts, every time he rocks against Shiro. Shiro wants to know every fantasy Keith imagines, rocking down against the dildo and pretending it’s Shiro. He wants to know everything Keith wants Shiro to do to him. 

The rhetorical question— Keith’s utter faith in him— makes Shiro feel both pleased and embarrassed. He ducks his head to hide his smile but it doesn’t fool Keith. He laughs and reaches for Shiro, hooking his fingers around his neck.

He guides Shiro to his smiling mouth, kissing him sweetly. “Can’t wait for you to fuck me.” He licks Shiro’s mouth, drawing back to murmur, “If that’s what you want.” 

And that’s the thing, really. Shiro groans and kisses Keith harder, his hands sliding down Keith’s chest and hooking around his hips, lifting him up so his ass plants into Shiro’s lap. Keith whimpers, groaning and arching as it shifts the toy inside him, as he feels the drag of Shiro’s trousers against his bare, feverish skin. 

Shiro leans in closer, licking into Keith’s whimpering mouth, and tries to clamp down on the anxiety growing within him. He _wants_ to be good for Keith. He wants to be _perfect_ for Keith. He lays worship to Keith’s mouth, not about to waste the gift. Keith keens into the kiss when Shiro drags his teeth across his bottom lip and Shiro wants to be _good_ for him. He wants to give Keith the absolute world. 

Shiro sighs, tilting back from the kiss enough to speak. “I haven’t… really done this.” He sees Keith take a breath, confusion evident, and Shiro’s quick to press onward, leaning in closer to Keith. “But I want to be perfect for you, Keith. I want to make it good, want to make _you_ feel so good and—” 

“Shiro,” Keith says, pressing his mouth over Shiro’s mouth to silence him. “You’re a virgin?” he asks when he draws back. He sounds about as disbelieving as Shiro feared he would. Maybe he should feel smug about the apparent prowess he exudes, if the question sounds so disbelieving in Keith’s mouth. 

Instead, Shiro flushes, embarrassed and mortified. 

Before he can draw away from Keith, though, he clings tighter to Shiro. “Hey— hey, don’t go.” 

“I’m not a virgin. I just… Haven’t really done this a lot.” He swallows. “A little. But not a lot.” At Keith’s perplexed expression, Shiro shrugs. “I’ve told you before, I— you know I’m not great with relationships. They always blow up in my face.” 

“Shiro—”

“I know,” Shiro says quickly. Keith’s ranted to Shiro many times about Shiro’s self-appointed _bad at relationships_ moniker, about how Shiro is kind and good and wonderful and anybody would be lucky to be loved by him. 

Keith pouts at him. “So?” 

“So,” Shiro says. “I’ve never had many relationships last long enough for us to get to this point, you know? And you know I’m not one for… casual things.” 

Keith nods, humming thoughtfully. Tentatively, his hand reaches out to slide along Shiro’s arm, squeezing. It’s an encouraging, anchoring touch. His cock is hard and tucked up against Shiro’s belly in a way that is, frankly, distracting. 

“It’s—” Keith swallows. “Do you want to do something? We can— I mean. Maybe we should talk before we do anything. I can get myself cleaned up and—” 

Shiro shakes his head, biting Keith’s lip with a whimper. “No,” he whispers into Keith’s mouth. “Want to fuck you. Keith… just. I just—” 

“Want to be good for me,” Keith murmurs. 

Shiro nods, perhaps a touch overeager, but just too happy to be understood. If anything, it feels good to finally admit it— to be in this position with Keith, with this need simmering between them. 

Shiro swallows, staring into Keith’s eyes. “Just tell me how you want it and I’ll do it, Keith.” 

Keith groans, hips jerking up so his cock slides against Shiro’s belly, the fabric of his shirt blocking skin on skin friction. 

“You’re sure?” Keith asks.

“There’s nothing I want more,” Shiro promises, the words muffled as Keith attacks him with another kiss. He loops his arms tight around Shiro’s shoulders, anchoring him close and kissing him fiercely. It’s a dirty kiss, all tongue and teeth, and Shiro groans happily at Keith’s attentions. 

They break the kiss only so Keith can nuzzle and bite at Shiro’s neck, leaving pinching kisses in his wake, more teeth than lips. He’ll leave marks. Shiro can’t wait for it, can’t wait for being possessed by him. 

“Tell me what you want, Keith.” 

“You want me to tell you what to do?” 

Shiro groans. “Keith—” 

Keith bites his neck. “I want you inside me.” 

“Yes,” Shiro gasps.

Keith spreads his legs. “Pull it out and come inside me.” 

And Shiro’s never been so eager to follow Keith’s orders. He shifts Keith up and Keith falls to the bed, spreading his legs wider still and lifting his hips. Shiro wants to touch, wants to pull the toy out of Keith and sink into his clutching heat. He smooths his hands up Keith’s legs.

Keith smiles up at him, pushing himself up onto his elbows. He gives Shiro a once-over and says, “Get undressed first. I want to see you.” 

Shiro does as Keith says, helpless but to follow his command. He fumbles first with his shirt— an old tee he wore today instead of his uniform— and rips it off over his head. His hands fall to his pants and belt, distracted briefly by the kissing drag of Keith’s claws as he drags them down Shiro’s front, following the lines of his muscles. His eyes are dark, satisfied as he drinks Shiro in.

Shiro doesn’t quite manage the belt, but Keith’s hands are deft and sure and overeager as he plucks it open. There’s no finesse to Keith’s touch, only eagerness, and together, laughing, they manage to wriggle Shiro out of his pants and underwear. 

Keith’s eyes go darker still as Shiro kneels on the bed, fully naked. He holds himself still, grinning, letting Keith assess him. It’s the first time Keith’s ever seen all of Shiro like this, and Shiro wants him to look, wants Keith to study every inch of him, to know how beautiful he is, how it’s all for Keith.

He knows he looks good like this in the low light of Keith’s room, kneeling before him, ready to give Keith everything he wants. 

“Wow,” Keith whispers. “You’re so—” 

Shiro grins, flushing, and can’t help but preen. “Like it?” 

“I’ve dreamed about what you’d look like,” Keith confesses. “I’ve wanted you for so long, Shiro.” 

And Keith looks just as smitten as Shiro feels, his expression pleased, his smile sweet as he drags his gaze down Shiro’s chest and stomach, lingering on the thick line of his cock. 

“Knew you’d be huge,” Keith murmurs, delighted. He sits up enough to reach out properly, dragging his fingertips over Shiro’s stomach, the trail of hair leading downward, fingertips ghosting over the base of Shiro’s cock.

Shiro groans, his cock twitching just from the simple touch. Keith gives a little murmur of delight when he sees it. 

He touches Shiro’s cock then and it sends a shockwave of pleasure rippling down Shiro’s spine. He gasps, arching and rocking into Keith’s hand. 

“Fuck me,” Keith says again, commanding. He squeezes around Shiro’s cock. “I’m ready for you. Just slide in, okay? Don’t make me wait anymore.” 

“Impatient,” Shiro says, teasing, as if he isn’t just as eager to feel Keith, to sink into Keith, to be part of him. 

Keith scoffs, rolling his eyes, and leans back, spreading his legs open for Shiro. Shiro’s eyes land again on the black bulb of the dildo inside Keith. He licks his lips and Keith gives a definitive purr of delight at the action, preening under the action.

“Need instructions?” Keith teases. 

Keith must know how beautiful he looks, too. At least, Shiro hopes that’s true. Keith deserves to be worshipped, to be cherished. He’s everything. He imagines the camera poised on Keith, capturing all the beautiful curves of his body, every little arch. 

Shiro casts him a look, squeezing down hard on his thigh. “I think I can take it from here.” 

“Then do it.” 

Shiro gets his hand on the toy and pulls it slowly— and pulls it, and _pulls it._ It just seems to go on forever, thick and long and _massive_. Shiro can’t fathom how such a big toy could disappear so perfectly inside Keith, and yet that’s the case. It’s thick and big and Shiro can’t help but look at it and think, _I’ll slide right in._

Keith sighs as the toy’s plucked free from his body, his legs trembling a little. As soon as Keith’s empty, he gives a low, keening whimper. His legs quiver as he props them open, exposing himself to Shiro’s inspection. 

His hole flutters, seeking something to clench around. And really, it’s so pretty, so puffy and sweet. Shiro wants to sink down against it, lick and tease at Keith. He wants to spend hours learning Keith’s body. 

“Shiro,” Keith says. 

“Yeah, baby,” Shiro breathes, overwhelmed. The urge to lean in and lick over him is so strong, to take his cock in his mouth, to press his tongue inside his hole, to pull him open with his fingers and lap into him. 

But Keith has other plans. 

“Fill me,” Keith says, whispery and commanding. 

Shiro reaches for him with his fingers, stroking across his slick, puffy hole. It’s wet with lube, loose and open and _ready_. Shiro’s finger just barely teases at the rim, not entering, but feeling that delicious slickness. 

But Keith shakes his head. “No. Your cock.” 

“But—”

“Your cock,” Keith says again, nails pricking where they dig against Shiro’s skin, urging him closer. 

“How often have you done this?” Shiro asks, heart thrumming in his chest. “How often have you done this and thought of me?” 

“So much,” Keith moans, tipping his face to the side to press against his pillow, his cheeks flushed and his lips parted. “So many times, Shiro.” 

He reaches for Shiro then, pulling him up on top of him. He loops his legs around Shiro’s hips.

“How many times have you recorded yourself?” 

Keith shakes his head. “First time. I wanted—” He closes his eyes, shuddering when Shiro presses down closer and their bodies slot together, Keith’s cock sliding into the divot of Shiro’s abs. “I wanted to know… if I was pretty. What I’d look like when we finally… I wanted to know if I looked good sitting on you.” 

Shiro glances over towards the camera, still recording them. Seeing the sleek lens of the camera pointed towards them fuels him onward. There’s something primal about knowing there’s proof of them being together. That earlier in the video, Keith is riding a fake cock and pretending it’s Shiro. But now, he has the real thing, the best thing. Now he gets Shiro’s cock and he’ll look _beautiful_ with it inside him. Keith will look reverent and ethereal, perfect in the way he always is. 

“You’re beautiful,” Shiro tells him, eager to praise him.

Keith laughs, embarrassed and delighted. “What’s taking you so long? Need help?” 

He reaches for Shiro’s cock then, squeezing it and stroking over it. With a simple tug, he guides Shiro forward, lifting his hips to fit the right angle. 

“Like that,” Keith says, breathless. 

Shiro’s cockhead nudges against Keith’s hole, slick and open and ready for him. 

“Keith,” Shiro breathes.

Keith kisses him, smiling. Shiro kisses him back with a sigh, sucking on Keith’s bottom lip, tasting him on his tongue. It’s blissful to feel Keith breathing beneath him, squirming and pressing closer, his body so close to his cock, almost entering. 

Keith rolls his hips forward, coaxing the tip of Shiro’s cock against his hole, just barely pushing. It makes Keith groan, hips shuddering, and Shiro whimpers, ducking his head. 

“Baby—” 

“Just fuck me, Shiro,” Keith moans. “God. Fuck. I want your cock inside me.” 

Part of Shiro still wants to tease. He wants to pause, murmur something about how he doesn’t know what to do, that Keith needs to show him. He wants to imagine the flash of Keith’s eyes, how he’d pout, how he’d fist Shiro’s cock and take what he wants. 

But Shiro can be good. He wants to be good for Keith. 

Shiro swallows and eases forward, just barely. It’s blissful, the feeling of Keith’s body opening to him. Shiro pauses with just the tip inside, terrified of doing it wrong, of disappointing Keith after this long of waiting.

Keith locks his ankles together at the small of Shiro’s back and yanks him down. With that, Shiro slides home— and Keith sighs out, arching and moaning Shiro’s name. His nails dig tight against Shiro’s back, dragging red marks down his back. 

Keith whines and attacks Shiro’s neck then, sucking a bruise at the line of his jaw. Shiro whimpers, hips jerking forward as he fucks into Keith. 

“Perfect,” Keith sighs. “Perfect, Shiro. Like that—” 

He moans sweetly as Shiro pulses his hips forward. It’s a jerky, rocky pace but Keith hardly seems to mind, just delighted to be touching Shiro, to have Shiro inside him. 

“Is this okay?” Shiro whispers, breathless. He shudders as he rocks into Keith, into the welcome heat of Keith’s body. It feels perfect, the way Keith parts open for him, the way he clenches. The friction is a delicious drag against his skin, his cock pulsing, and Keith’s sounds are even better. He moans, whimpers, trills beneath him, looking even more flushed than he had the moment Shiro walked in on him. 

Shiro’s movements are jerky and uncertain and it doesn’t matter. Keith coos, stroking his fingers over Shiro’s arms.

“Yeah,” Keith moans. “You’re perfect.” 

Shiro’s not sure that can be true, but he’s determined to be so for Keith— to be perfect for him, to give him exactly what he wants. He’s panting, overwhelmed from the heat and clench of Keith’s body. Keith writhes beneath him, moving in tandem with him, meeting his movements with his own, like he’s an expert in this, like he was always made to welcome Shiro. 

Keith keens, biting at Shiro’s shoulder with a triumphant smile. “Fuck,” he says in a murmur. “Do I look good?” 

“You look beautiful, baby,” Shiro says, hand splayed over Keith’s stomach. “Fuck. Keith. You look so beautiful like this.” 

Keith is slick around Shiro’s cock, rolling his hips down until he’s fully seated. Shiro strokes into him, jerky and breathing heavily. He fits perfectly. It’s blissful, feeling Keith clench around his cock. 

Keith squirms beneath him, wriggling, panting. “ _Shiro._ ” 

“I can’t believe how perfect you are,” Shiro says. “I can’t believe you’re mine.”

Keith whimpers, biting his lip. “ _You’re_ mine.” 

“Yeah, sweetheart,” Shiro says, hushed, tilting his head to the side as Keith bites his neck. They’ve talked a little about Keith’s Galra tendencies— not just the sharpened claws and teeth, the slit pupils, but the mating instincts. Keith’s never quite put it into those words, but Shiro’s good at reading between the lines: when Keith bites him, it _is_ possession.

And Shiro was always meant to be his. 

When Keith welcomes Shiro into his body, it’s meant as a forever as much as Shiro wants it to be so. He’s wanted Keith for so long— and now they’re here, together. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Shiro says. “Is this good, Keith? What can I do?” 

“Like this,” Keith sighs, coaxing Shiro into moving again. He grabs Shiro by his hips, guiding him forward into the pace and speed he wants, letting Shiro stroke deep into him. It punches moans from deep inside Keith. 

Shiro follows the instructions, letting Keith guide him, letting Keith tell him what to do. He’ll do whatever Keith wants. He’ll be so good for Keith. He lets Keith set the pace; even once Shiro thrusts into Keith himself, Keith leaves his hands on his hips, nails digging in tight. 

It feels good, to have Keith so close to him, to watch him and know that Shiro’s doing what he needs to do. He lets Keith squirm beneath him, cup his hips and adjust the angle. Keith tips his hips up and then when Shiro strokes inside him, he hits where Keith’s been aiming. Shiro’s cock strokes over his prostate and Keith gasps. 

He arches, his toes curling, and then moans. It’s so overwhelming, feeling that clenching pull of Keith’s body. Shiro does it again and again, stroking into Keith with purpose now, fueled onward by the visual proof that he’s pleasing Keith. 

“Beautiful, fuck— beautiful, Keith,” Shiro tells him as he sets a brutal pace, fucking into Keith with purpose. “You wanted to record yourself and see what you sound like? Your moans, Keith, fuck—” 

“Shiro,” Keith cries. 

“The way you say my name,” Shiro says around a shudder, losing his pace momentarily before he resumes it. His hand squeezes between them, fisting Keith’s cock. 

It makes Keith trill, sucking in a sharp breath. “Shiro—” 

“Yeah, baby,” Shiro says, praising, squeezing his cock and stroking him. It’s difficult to focus on both at once, trusting his hips forward and stroking Keith off. His movements are hurried and unpracticed, almost clunky, but Keith hardly seems to care. 

He looks like he’s going crazy, his hair disarray around him, his body sheened with sweat, his cock twitching in Shiro’s hand when he thumbs at the slit. Shiro wishes he were better at this. He wishes he could make Keith go absolutely wild. 

“When you watch that video,” Shiro says, “you’ll see how _beautiful_ you are. How good you are for me, baby. You’re so good.” 

“Shiro!” Keith’s voice warbles, going shaky as he chases their pleasure. He clenches around Shiro’s cock, rocking his hips down. “I love you. Fuck, I love you. Fuck me. Just fuck me, Shiro.” 

He babbles the commands, pawing at Shiro, and Shiro’s quick to obey— he resumes the brutal pace, fucking into Keith with precision. He’s determined, striking deep inside Keith, squeezing around his cock and chasing all the sounds Keith makes. He ducks his head to bite Keith’s neck, hard enough to leave a bruise, and Keith whimpers. 

His eyes are Galra yellow when Shiro draws up to look at him. Keith yowls at him, claws digging into his skin as he arches up, desperate for a kiss. Shiro’s quick to gift it to him, leaning down to swallow his keening moans. 

When Shiro comes, it takes him by surprise. He’s so focused on Keith that he hardly realizes when it crests over him. He tenses up suddenly and comes with a cry of Keith’s name. He arches and Keith clings to him, shoving his hips down until Shiro’s fully buried in him, emptying inside him. 

Shiro shudders through it, overwhelmed. He’s come plenty of times before, but this feels earth-shattering. Maybe it’s because he’s with the love of his life, or because Keith’s licking at his throat and the bottom of his chin, shimmying his hips as he milks Shiro. 

When Shiro comes back down, panting, Keith is there to give him a purring kiss. 

“Shiro,” Keith whispers in his ear, wriggling his hips. “Shiro, please—” 

Shiro strokes Keith off quickly, his hand big and swallowing around Keith’s cock, so pretty and flushed in his grasp. It takes only a few tugs of his hands before Keith comes with a pleased cry, come glistening his stomach white. 

They’re left panting like that, Shiro collapsing down to press into Keith chest to chest. Keith purrs happily, nuzzling at Shiro’s neck and licking the marks he left there. 

Silence falls after that, but it’s a comfortable sort. The two of them luxuriate in one another, waiting to control their breathing again. 

As Shiro catches his breath, he glances over at the camera. It’s still recording them, ever-present, its lens resting gently on them. Somehow, it’s comforting. Exhilarating. Shiro already wants to do it again. 

When Shiro thinks he can breathe again, he turns his head a little, meeting Keith’s eyes. “… Think that was a good video?” 

“It’s not every day you get to record your first time with someone,” Keith mumbles, embarrassed. “God. We can delete it, I—” 

“No,” Shiro soothes, kissing his cheek and nuzzling in closer still. “No, let’s keep it.” 

“Really?” Keith asks, surprised. 

“I… I bet we look good. Together.” 

Keith blinks at him, and then just beams— lighting up his entire face. He’s beautiful. He looks unbearably sweet like that, like a man in love, smitten and beholden. Shiro’s sure that his expression must mirror it. He’ll never get over how wondrous Keith is. 

And now he knows all these other looks and sounds Keith can make, knows how good he looks beneath him, how good he feels. 

He strokes his hand over Keith’s belly, cleaning him off. “I… I hope this wasn’t too disappointing.” 

Keith scoffs. “As if I could ever be disappointed in something you do.” 

“I wanted—” 

“For it to be perfect, yes,” Keith murmurs, cupping his cheeks. He kisses Shiro then, nothing dirty about it this time: just sweet, lingering, and heartfelt. When he draws away from the kiss, it’s only to press his forehead to Shiro’s. “It was always going to be perfect because it was going to be you and me, Shiro.” 

“Wow,” Shiro whispers, overwhelmed. He almost wants to cry. 

Keith smiles at him, thumbs swiping across his cheekbones. “Nothing and no one were ever going to compare to you, Shiro. I just want you.” 

It punches Shiro in the gut. There’s nothing he can say to that, nothing else he can do but to kiss Keith. Keith is sweet and luxurious beneath his touch, arching into his hands, into his lips. He sighs and Shiro feels blissed out, laying worship to Keith. Beautiful, perfect Keith.

Even once they draw from the kiss enough to breathe, Keith keeps petting Shiro. He thumbs at each mark he left on Shiro’s body, circling the bruises, tracing the sharp red lines of his claws. 

“Sorry,” Keith murmurs.

Shiro shakes his head. “Don’t be.” 

Keith’s eyes skirt over towards the camera, still recording them. He turns a little pink, strangely endearing considering everything they’ve just done. But Shiro’s quickly becoming addicted to the way Keith’s eyes darken. 

He thinks he feels Keith’s cock twitch against his stomach. 

“I… I kind of like it,” Shiro admits. “Thinking about watching it again. Thinking about you.” 

Keith shakes his head, blushing, but looks so pleased. “Me too.” He swallows. “I’m glad it doesn’t… weird you out.” 

“Definitely not,” Shiro assures him. He clears his throat. “You know…” 

Keith licks his lips, his eyes bleeding yellow again, his breath coming a little quicker. “Yes?”

“Maybe we should record another one,” Shiro says. “Just in case. Yeah?”

“Oh,” Keith whimpers, and drags Shiro down. “Yeah. _Yeah._ Just in case.” 

Shiro rolls them effortlessly, pulling Keith up on top of him. The kiss is sweet to start but quickly turns dirty. 

But then Keith giggles and whispers, “Can’t believe we accidentally made a sex tape.”

Shiro blinks, leaning back to stare up at Keith. It takes a moment for the words to sink in and then he just laughs, embarrassed and delighted at once. He runs his hands up Keith’s body, pleased when he feels him arch. 

“Bet we look really good,” he says. 

“Fuck,” Keith sighs, grinning. “Yeah, Shiro.” 

Later, weeks from now, Keith will take Shiro to the space mall to buy all the pretty things they want— lingerie, a bow to tie at Keith’s throat. Keith will even find a headband with kitten ears, showing it to Shiro jokingly and then buying it when he notices the way Shiro’s eyes go dark, how he lets loose a strangled, pleased sound. They’ll buy new toys they both can try, recording themselves for the camera just to see the way they can make each other sing. 

Later still, Shiro will watch Keith spread his legs, pulling on a pair of stockings and letting Shiro stuff him full of a toy and then his cock, both of them splitting him open and making him garble for more. Keith will put on the cat ears and meow in Shiro’s ear and then lick into his mouth, whimpering. He’ll call Shiro _such a good boy for me_ and Shiro will come harder than he has in his entire life. 

But that’s later, several videos later, a little collection they keep for themselves. No one else sees them, and Shiro likes the possession of that, of knowing that it exists, but they’re the only ones who will ever see. 

For now, though, at the end of the night, dinner and hoverbikes long-since forgotten, Shiro plucks up the camera and lies down at Keith’s side so they can watch themselves on screen, watch the way Shiro fucks into Keith, the way Keith arches and cries for him. Shiro’s fascinated by the way he looks at Keith, his expression open and honest as Keith comes again and again on his cock.

And once the video ends, Keith climbs onto Shiro’s lap and sinks onto his cock and milks him dry, riding him until Shiro sees stars and can only sob out Keith’s name. He never thought it could be possible for him to come so much in one night, but Keith always brings him to new heights and pushes his limits. 

“My good boy,” Keith pants as he bounces on Shiro’s cock, body arching and hair clinging to his sweaty forehead. “Such a good boy, Shiro—” 

“Baby,” Shiro pants, fingernails digging into his hips, dragging him down hard to grind him on his cock, wanting to feel Keith bow and arch and clench around him, wanting to make him come until he’s exhausted. 

“Fuck me,” Keith groans, wriggling his hips relentlessly. “Fuck me until I cry—” 

And Shiro does. He slams up into Keith, shoving him up against the wall to get better purchase and sets a punishing pace. 

He fills Keith again, emptying inside him, and it makes Keith keen happily, arching, his legs looped around Shiro. He angles his body and pushes on Shiro’s shoulder so that they’re angled right for the camera, so that the camera lens can capture Keith’s blissed-out face as he comes from Shiro’s fingers around his straining cock. They collapse onto the bed exhausted, panting against one another’s smiling mouth. 

The next morning, Shiro’s PADD chirps from the pocket of his pants, alerting him to the start of a workday. He turns it off on the first ring in favor of leaning into Keith, content to spend the entire day making up for lost time. 

Keith grins at him in turn, arching to click the camera on.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stardropdream)


End file.
